Last Man Standing
Last Man Standing (known as LMS) is a player-versus-player minigame. 24 players are transported onto an island where they must fight for survival with nothing and their prayer points severely drained, and must loot whatever items are found on the island. Players can begin the minigame by speaking to Lisa east of the Clan Wars area. Game modes There are three game modes: *'High Risk' - Competitive mode, where players must pay 1,000,000 coins into the coffer to play. *'Competitive' - In Competitive mode, players are to deposit a minimum of 100,000 coins into the coffer to participate. *'Casual' - In Casual mode, players can participate without reward. Gameplay Upon arrival to the island, the player's combat stats, as well as agility, are boosted to 99 for the duration of the game. The only exception is defence, which is only boosted to 70. Prayer points are drained to 10 at the start of the game, but with in-game prayer potions it is possible to have a maximum of 99 prayer points at a time. However, the Redemption prayer cannot be used. All prayers and spells can be used by players without any quest requirements within the minigame. Equipment The only item given to each player at the beginning of the game is a spear, which acts as a halberd. To improve the chance of survival, players must loot a plethora of items hidden in chests, drawers, shelves and cabinets throughout the island, which contain various items such as rune packs, combat equipment, food and potions. There will also be magical loot crates that may spawn throughout the map, in which the chat box will broadcast its location to all remaining players. Items found within the island have different item ids than their normal counterparts. If players were to smuggle them out of the minigame and attempt to use them, they will disappear instantly. Below is a list of equipment that can be obtained from the game: Bloody keys Players can kill other players to obtain a bloody key, which can be used to re-loot chests that have already been looted. In addition, using the bloody key will fully restore a player's hitpoints. However, players who get kills when there are five or less players remaining will receive a bloodier key, which slightly replenishes prayer points and special attack energy. In addition, players who re-loot a chest with bloodier keys are guaranteed to obtain food, and are given an increased chance of obtaining a top tier special attack weapon. If an opponent logs out before they are killed, the attacker will still receive a bloody/bloodier key. Vending shrine Players who have excess combat equipment can sell them to a vending shrine, which are found throughout the island, to obtain survival tokens, which can be exchanged for various equipment: Monsters Dogs are only monster that spawn during this minigame. 3 each spawn in specific place starting at 3d minute. Fog After a minute, the game will broadcast that fog will soon fill the island. Also broadcasted will be a safe zone. The fog does not actually appear until 5 minutes into the game. Players who stay in after 9 minute and 10 seconds the fog will take rapid damage, beginning at approximately 1 damage per tick, but steadily increasing to 10 damage per tick. In order to avoid the fog the player must proceed to the safe zone that was broadcast earlier. Rewards The sole survivor of the match will win 1,500,000 coins and the runner-up is also awarded 500,000 coins which is put into a chest west of the main building where it may be claimed anytime by the player. Also the third to fifth place players will have their next Competitive game free of charge. Since 24 players enter the game, 2,400,000 coins are put into the match. 2,000,000 of that are redistributed to the last two players and three players get free access to their next game removing 300,000 coins that are put into a single match, meaning that Last Man Standing acts as a money sink with a minimum average of 100,000 coins leaving the game per competitive match. Trivia *The spear that you get as a starting weapon's model is simply a recolored version of the toktz-mej-tal. *The deadly fog feature was a feature in the final hours in the most recent Deadman mode tournament, with the ending safespot in the multi-combat Barbarian Village. Category:Last Man Standing Category:Old School-exclusive content